With ever increasing car crime it is becoming more important to provide locking systems for vehicles which prevent unauthorized access to the vehicle. Currently the link between the door lock into which the key is inserted and the latch mechanism which is to be locked is generally made up of link rods. It is a problem with such systems that once a thief has forced the lock out of the door it is easy to operate the latch manually by direct access to the link rods. Also the link rods can be operated by inserting an implement down the side of the window glass.
The present invention aims to overcome this problem by providing a more secure link between the lock and latch.